Jesus
by Ares2444
Summary: A story of Jesus
1. Chapter 1

**Jesus, The Man Of A God. A True Man Of God**

The most powerful race in the universe..the earthlings.

Legend has it that a man of great history of depth of knowledge and strength there came a warrior of resisting. Resiting everything bad and not good. His name was Jesus.

Jesus looked like a very handsome young man. And everyday he would go outside to play. Well that was as he was a child growing up. He went into the night starry sky one dear day. And sed father thy father where is ith. Where is ith that I have to do what I think I have to do. And the Lord told him Jesus my son, do what you do ,not what u cant do, and know in your heart is that it is not my will for wut u are about to do that is your will that is your desire. Once u understand knowu could choose not to sacrafice urself to the cross

Jesus' father and mother were not joseph and mary. But of Ares and Athena.

7:01pm march 26 monday 2012 datong


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will love you till the end of lifeforever youll be our saviorandforeverwe thank you to that u give us mortals a love of our own which is only our own for we trust in you with our wemen forever more forever more for ever more...amen Jesus Christ the life of Just...Christ Amen ses the world and the whole universe in their deepest darkest feelings of their hearts the intire universe and all its life forms and deadforms. The end we love Jesus Lord God Eternal**_9:07am

And so jesus was born in athens with/whos next in the bloodline of ares

(Athena)oh look at our boy hes sooo damn cute.:Dlol yeah says Ares:Dsigh this is such a fantastical Ares..:D:)..

Zues I mean father,says Ares to father zues.

Look at him hes beautifull..(tears of Zues start now lols.)...

(Zeus)

as zues stared strait at and through his new born grandson.. zues to himself in his head and heart..he looks just like papa..:D(zues not almity al teary)i will love this grandson as my favorite!:D( end.

We're so sorry? Ses all the gods and heroes of all of olympia..and thats the sweared truth of jesus christ cronus reincarnint..the end..of this story this part of the story..tears..

(summary) : all the gods bad, good, evil, female, male, animal kingdoms. Every star in the night starry sky ses to jesus that they are sorry and know thats not even close to good this boy deserved to live as king for all of time. Even more so than the other stronger two of the ancient scriptures three divine gods into a circle triangle family tree of the Trinity..

jesus amen..please know the truth always in ur heart and ur deepest darkest fantasys where in the end u are victorious for all of earth/universe...the end of this part in the story..:D:)...

jesus as a young new born was fully aware of his inteligence..

thanks to that of athena lols. And maybe alittle ares lolss hahahahah

love ya dawn. My baby lets make babies lols yeah llalalalalalalaal. Wutever im a dude dude wut the fuck do u expect hahahahaha luv ya dawnybabesluvsmeluvsu..

ok jesus u are in all our prayers..

we all love you. U shalt lead the way..my lord god universe eternal..

the christ will lift all of thy worlds curses to be placed apon the head of christ. Amen. Thou all thank thee Jesus Lord eternal.

9:00AM

.2nd2012


	3. Chapter 3

Buddha

_And so, after Armageddon, and by the end of Christ's thousand year reign.._

_Christ and Mary Magdelon have a baby boy, and named him Buddah(Zeus reincarnent)._

_Jesus alone carries Buddha on horseback to India, and leaves him with the royal family of India.._

Jesus:my son, my son, this is ur world now, it's up to you, and sorry, only you..only Zeus.

Datong Pham

8:28pm Friday January 23, 2015


	4. Chapter 4

Buddha2

_Buddha at age 12. at a street corner.. a street fight..no a competition. _

Kato:Hahaha who else wanna step to win the 20,000yenny..

Tao:how bout you..ya you there.. wats with that smirk u arragant punk.. _3 other guys crawl behind him and push him to the ring to fight and get the smirk off his pretty face.._

Kato:Don't worry kid.. it's a fair fight..one on one..ahhhh

Kato hits buddha on the cheek and Buddha stayed still..

Buddha: That wasn't very nice.. but if i have too fight back..ahhhhhyahhhh_Buddha kicks Kato in the side of his head.._

Kato:awwwww that really hurt..he's pretty good.. so kid. Wats ur name?

Buddha:Buddha..

Kato:scram people it's over we have a winner now scat..

the four guys stand around buddha and study him..Buddha the prince..

Buddha:ya.

Datong pham fri jan 23 2015 10:22pm


	5. Chapter 5

Buddha3

Tao:Tao

Kato:Kato

Chuck:Chuck

Masters:Masters

Pikkon:Pikkon

Buddha:Hi

datong pham fri jan 23 2015 10:39pm


	6. Chapter 6

Jesus

_Jesus at age 28._

Jesus:_Is Mars god? Am i the son of Mars?_

Mars/Ares:_Yes._

Jesus:_Thank you father Mars._

_And Jesus wept. And so did Mars._

_Datong Pham_

_8:22pm Thursday May 7, 2015_


End file.
